riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke
Luke is a 20-year-old Pokémon Trainer and black belt from Snowpoint City. He is one of Dack's childhood friends. History Early Life Luke grew up in Snowpoint City with his best friends Dack, Madison, and Matthew. As they grew older, Dack left their hometown to join Team Rocket. During the Snowpoint avalanche, which killed Matthew, Luke was off training in the mountains and became trapped. Madison and Dack ended up saving him. He was the only person in Snowpoint who managed to avoid getting cast into a perpetual nightmare when the Ancient Darkrai attacked Sinnoh. Saving Sinnoh Eventually Dack returned to Snowpoint, traveling with Ben Grindport and Karen of the Indigo Elite Four. The trio met a young teenager, Vincent Zai, before finding Luke at Madison's house. Madison, like everyone else in the city, had fallen asleep and was suffering a terrible nightmare. Luke had taken it upon himself to do the best he could to take care of the Snowpoint citizens. The group decided to search for Tower Tycoon Palmer, the Frontier Brain of Sinnoh's Battle Tower. Luke had heard that Palmer owned a Cresselia, and they thought that the Lunar Pokémon might help combat the effects of the Ancient Darkrai. However, as they left Madison's house, Zac Blazer and his Darkrai, Shadows, arrived in Snowpoint. Mistaking Shadows for one of the Ancient Darkrai, Dack attacked. They quickly corrected their misunderstanding, but shortly afterwards, Zack Kaito arrived as well. After Dack, Vincent, Zac, and Kaito had a brief two-on-two battle, they set off with Luke and Karen on a boat to the Battle Zone, leaving Ben in Snowpoint to look after the victims of the Darkrai. The group found Palmer in the basement floor of the Battle Tower. They explained that they needed his Cresselia's help to save the victims of the Darkrai, but Cresselia read Dack's mind and saw only his desire to save Madison. Interpreting this as selfishness, the Lunar Pokémon refused to help him. However, Palmer agreed that they needed to do something to save Sinnoh. Not placing much faith in Palmer and Cresselia, Vincent and Kaito decided to go to Unova to try and find a Genesect or Cobalion to help fight the Darkrai. Worried about the kids, Karen decided to follow them. This left Dack, Luke, Zac, and Palmer to try and take down the Void Tower in the center of Sinnoh, which Cresselia suspected to be the source of the Darkrai's power. They spent the night at the Fight Area's Pokémon Center, where they found several victims of the Darkrai. Cresselia used her powers to awaken them, but she underestimated the power of the Ancient Darkrai and nearly collapsed from the effort. Realizing that it was improbable to go around the region with Cresselia waking everyone up one by one, Palmer and the others agreed that they had to destroy the Void Tower. The next day, the group took a small boat to the cliffs north of Veilstone. They were able to enter the city through a secret passage that connected to the old Galactic Warehouse. From there they traveled to Solaceon Town, where they spent the night. When they continued their journey in the morning, the skies lit up as Ho-Oh flew overhead, leading the way to the Void Tower in Hearthome. Luke and the others followed the Rainbow Pokémon, but were ambushed by a group of Houndoom. Taking to the skies, the group fought off the army of Pokémon the Void Tower had assembled, aided by Ho-Oh's own army. With the help of Ho-Oh and a Team Liberty strikeforce led by Blackskull and Maxie, Dack's group was able to fly inside the Void Tower. Inside the tower, they encountered Feral Tierra, the spacial anomaly created by Evan Tierra. Luke, Dack, Palmer, and Zac fought Feral and his team of shadowy Pokémon. After a long and difficult battle, they finally managed to overwhelm Feral. However, as Feral retreated Luke and the others faced a new enemy: the Void Tower itself. After Cresselia managed to freeze the tower's manifestation, Feral rushed forward and crushed the blue eye that held the tower's life-force, destroying it and cutting off one of the Darkrai's power sources. As the Legendary Heroes defeated Sombra, the Master of the Ancient Darkrai, the Void Tower began to crumble. Feral teleported Luke and the others out of the tower before teleporting away himself. With the Darkrai defeated and the Tower destroyed, Luke, Dack, Palmer, and Zac saw light return to Sinnoh. After ensuring that Ho-Oh was okay after suffering a major blow from the Tower, Dack and Luke headed to Snowpoint to check on Madison. When the two friends had returned to Snowpoint, Dack announced that now that Bounty had seceded, forming the Team Rocket Separatists, and Purgatory was destroyed, Sinnoh was no longer under Rocket control. He decided to use this opportunity to walk away from Team Rocket and stay in Snowpoint with his friends. Ceasefire Upon the defeat of the Ancient Darkrai, Team Liberty and Team Rocket leaders announced a ceasefire as both sides struggled to recover from the destruction the Darkrai had wrought. Much to Luke's surprise, Dack decided that this was the perfect opportunity to walk away from Team Rocket and stay in Snowpoint with his friends. Over the next six months, Dack remained in Snowpoint with Madison and Luke, putting his life as a member of Team Rocket behind him. Heatran Incident After roughly six months of peace, one day an enraged Heatran attacked Snowpoint. Dack, Madison, and Luke rushed to try and fight off the Pokémon. Two other trainers, Cassius Faust and Geoffrey Lannister, also arrived to help. The Heatran proved too powerful and too angry, so instead of driving it off, Dack captured it in an Ultra Ball. After the battle, Dack found a Magma Stone buried in the snow where the Heatran had been running rampant. The Snowpoint trainers quickly realized that someone had planted the stone there to draw the Heatran to the city. With Snowpoint having previously been attacked by a Regigigas awakened by Team Liberty, and with Team Liberty having a Heatran in their arsenal, they feared that whoever had planted the Magma Stone wanted to frame Team Liberty. Given the current ceasefire, if the rumor got out that Team Liberty had attacked Snowpoint, the war would erupt anew. The next day, Dack, Madison, Luke, and Cassius traveled to the Battle Zone to meet with Palmer, who had aided Dack and Luke during the Ancient Darkrai invasion. After Cassius left the group, the remaining members traveled to the Survival Area, where they learned that the while the Magma Stone did not offer direct control over Heatran's actions, it could be used to influence or bribe the Legendary Pokémon if the wielder was strong enough or influential enough. The next day, the group journeyed to Stark Mountain, where they assumed the culprit had taken the Magma Stone from. Madison found a relatively new pickaxe that the culprit had likely used, but soon afterward, Luke enraged a wild Graveler, causing the group to tumble into the depths of the mountain, becoming trapped in the resulting cave-in. With the help of Heatran, the group managed to escape the mountain and return to the Survival Area. After visiting the supply shop from which the pickaxe had been bought, they were directed to an old abandoned house the culprit had used as a base of operations. Exploring the house, they found that the culprit's next target would be Sootopolis City, Hoenn. Fearing they might already be too late, Dack urged them to depart for Hoenn immediately. Groudon Incident Arriving in Sootopolis, the group found that Groudon had emerged from the Cave of Origin and was wreaking havoc in the city. Zach Hikari, Ellen Burks, and Olivia, Dahlia, and Aspen Seaton were already there defending the city against the behemoth. Luke and the others aided in protecting the city and trying to stop Groudon. Eventually they did manage to defeat Groudon, along with the Rapidash, Gardevoir, and Noivern that had been sent to defend the behemoth. Only after the Groudon was defeated did it reveal itself as a Ditto belonging to Hannah Wright, Dack's partner within Team Rocket. Although Dack caught up to Hannah, she managed to escape, but not before revealing her aim to launch an attack on Celadon City with the army that she had at her disposal now that she was a Rocket Executive. Armed with the knowledge of Hannah's next target, the group, minus Ellen, all teleported to Celadon, hoping to prepare for the coming battle. Appearance Luke wears the typical martial artist garb with a black belt and sandals. He wears a long blue headband around his brown hair. Personality Although he is very serious about his atrial arts training, for both himself and his Machoke, Luke tends to have more brawn than brain. He is likely to rush into battle without thinking, with an attitude of hit-first-ask-questions-later. Pokémon Quotes Trivia *Black Belt Luke is a real NPC trainer that can be found in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum Versions on Route 217. **Similarly, Dack's other Snowpoint friends, Madison and Matthew, are also NPC Trainers from Route 217. Matthew is a Ninja Boy, and Madison is a Skier. Category:Neutral Trainers